


Un ultimo sguardo nella nebbia

by MimiTheBubble



Series: Drabble della Cittadella [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Italiano | Italian, Last Night Together, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiTheBubble/pseuds/MimiTheBubble
Summary: Le relazioni a distanza non sono facili e molte coppie preferiscono rompere i legami per non distruggere il loro rapporto.Quando succede l'ultima notte è sempre devastante.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Drabble della Cittadella [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184033





	Un ultimo sguardo nella nebbia

**Author's Note:**

> La Drabble partecipa alla [ IG Drabble Challenge ](https://piumedottone.forumcommunity.net/?t=62007739) indetta da [Piume d'Ottone](https://piumedottone.forumcommunity.net)
> 
> **Genere:** Romanzo di Formazione  
>  **Prompt:** Crescita

L’afa dei nostri respiri si alzava in una leggera nube mentre, seduti su una pila di tronchi di legno, osservavamo le stelle.  
Si intravedeva preoccupazione nei nostri occhi, e i tremori delle mani lo confermavano: il giorno dopo sarei andato a vivere a Vancouver per studiare architettura e ci saremmo rivisti chissà quando.  
«Ce ne fumiamo un’altra?» mi chiese con voce strozzata, e nel guardarlo vidi i suoi occhi riempirsi di lacrime.  
«Solo se la prepari tu.» gli risposi, provando ad accennare un sorriso.  
Non era facile dirsi addio, ad ogni boccata di fumo speravo non finisse mai.  
Un eterno ricordo di questa fine d’estate.


End file.
